All the Troubles in the World
by awolflover2
Summary: Paul and Dawn love each other. The story of how they confessed. IkariShipping and GodBirdShipping. Rated the way it is 'cause I'm really paranoid. One-shot.


**Another one-shot, this time for ikarishipping! I'm not really sure whether or not to support this ship or penguinshipping, but this one fit well with the prompt, so I wrote it anyways! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

I have all the troubles in the world, yet I don't care. How could I, when I have a troublesome girl at my side?

My name is Paul Shinji. I first met Troublesome when she traveled with my rival Ash. After the Sinnoh League, however, Troublesome decided to travel with me. At first, she just annoyed me. She talked and talked and talked. She was so perky and enthusiastic, it was annoying. Then I started to warm up to her. It eventually got to the point some people call 'love.' One day, we both realized we were in love with each other. Here's the story of that day.

-oOo-

"Paul! Wait up!" called a perky blunette. She was chasing after a purple-haired boy.

"Hn. Troublesome," the boy muttered. However, he stopped, turned, and waited for the girl. "You should keep up, Troublesome."

"My name is Dawn! D-A-W-N, Dawn!" the girl yelled at him.

"Hn," Paul grunted, turned back around, and continued walking.

"What do you think I should do in my next contest?" Dawn asked. She continued talking before he could respond. "Maybe I should use Piplup to battle. But what about Mamoswine? Or Pachirisu? Or-"

"Shut up," Paul said. He had stopped walking, causing Dawn to run into him. She blushed when she realized what had happened.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry Paul! I didn't mean to-"she stuttered an apology, being interrupted by Paul.

"I thought I told you to shut up." They then walked on in silence.

-oOo-

Eventually, the twosome arrived at a Pokemon Center. They booked separate rooms, and Paul headed off, planning to train with his pokemon. Dawn soon followed to prepare for her next contest.

A half hour later, Paul was training with his Honchkrow, and Dawn had just called out her Togekiss. When Dawn called a command for Togekiss, it would make its performance more flashy and showy than usual, and Honchkrow would get distracted while watching her. This caught Paul's attention.

"Honchkrow, pay attention," he snapped when it happened again. Honchkrow jumped, then acted sheepishly.

"Togekiss, what's going on? You're acting different than usual," Dawn asked her pokemon. Togekiss didn't answer, but she did glance over at Honchkrow, its face going slightly red. Dawn gasped when she saw this.

"You like Paul's Honchkrow, don't you!" she exclaimed. Togekiss nodded, and then Honchkrow came over to it. They started talking to each other, then flew off into a nearby tree.

"What just happened?" Paul asked in a monotone voice, his usual scowl on his face.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Dawn exclaimed. Paul shook his head. "They confessed their love for each other!" she squealed.

"Oh," he stated, looking in the happy pokemon couple's direction. _'It's too bad I can't admit my feelings for Dawn. I just don't know if I can. Besides, why would she like me?'_

Dawn kept staring at Paul, similar thoughts running through her head, causing her to blush. Paul looked over and noticed this.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"What?! I-I'm not blushing," she stuttered.

"Troublesome," Paul sighed, turning away.

"I am not! Why do you call me that anyways! All I've ever been is nice to you because I love you, but you're always mean and cold back!" Dawn yelled furiously. Paul looked at her strangely. Then what she said caught up to her, and she started to blush even more.

"Do you really mean that?" Paul asked her, the strange look still on his face.

"Um," Dawn said, wondering if she should confess. She made up her mind and declared, "Yes, I did mean it." Paul walked up to her, causing her to look down and close her eyes.

"I love you too," Paul said, causing Dawn to look up in surprise, her eyes wide open. Then her cobalt blue eyes slowly fluttered close as Paul closed the distance between them, kissing her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, but no straight out flaming please. I do appreciate constructive criticism though, since it'll help me to become a better writer! For those of you reading this for PokeWrite's Great Race Competion, the word count is around 643, give or take a few, and not including author's notes.**

**Peace!**

**-Wolfie**


End file.
